Part Four Infinite Ring
by jkkitty1
Summary: Back to work, but what new surprised are about to come into their lives. A special thanks to yelizaveta52 who offer her suggestions, time and talent to beta this for me.


Infinite Ring

Nalpoleon moved as quickly as he could without running down the hall, not answering calls of agents and friends. Turning the corner to medical, he shoved the door open

"Where is she? What happened? Is she okay?" He demanded of the nurse sitting at the registration desk.

Before she could answer, Jo's voice would be heard yelling. "I am fine. I do not need to stay overnight for god sake I just felt faint."

Napoleon followed the voice to find his wife arguing with the doctor. "Jo what happened?"

Giving the doctor an infuriated look she said. "Nothing. I was faint and went to the ground. I did not eat breakfast and over did. There is no reason to waste a medical bed." She glared at the doctor daring him to contradict her.

"That look isn't going to do you any good Mrs. Solo. I'm used to Section 2 agents and your denial. You fainted not just felt weak. You'll spend the night until I'm satisfied you're medically stable."

Jo gave Napoleon a pleading look before he moved to the side of the room with the doctor each whispering as they talked.

"I am right here gentlemen." She made it known she was not going to be ignored.

"They want to run a few test on you. The doctor will release in the morning if nothing else happens."

"I fainted because I did not eat. Fine I will stay to the morning, but without the testing."

"Deal!" The doctor and Napoleon agreed.

The glare she gave them let them know she knew she had been had.

/

A few weeks later, Jo ran into Napoleon as she exited the bathroom head down.

As she tried to get around him, he stood still hands on his hips blocking her path. "That's the fifth morning in a roll you've thrown up and twice you became faint this week."

"I am fine." She shot at him as she pushed him out of her way.

"You promised yesterday if it happened again, you'd go to medical today. I'm holding you to that promise."

"Napoleon," she moved close to him gentle kissing him. "If I thought it was serious, I would go immediately. There is nothing but a delicate stomach, a lot of work and little sleep." She placed a second gentle kiss on his lips.

"You'll go to medical when we get in. This isn't your husband talking. It's the head of Section 1 talking. Now get ready, I'll be escorting you to the clinic."

Jo threw her bathrobe down letting out a stream of Russian.

"I'm not sure if I could do most of that," Napoleon laughed handing her blazer and opening the bedroom door. "Security's waiting to take us to headquarters."

/

On the ride in, Napoleon read some of the reports that had piled up over the last two days. He could feel Jo staring at him, lips pressed together in anger.

As the car stopped in the garage that hid the secret entrance to Napoleon and Illya's office, the Russian's security team of was just dropping him off.

Before getting out Jo tried once more.

"Napoleon, honey. I have so much to get done before going to Paris for the contact. You know he specifically requested me. I promise I will eat and rest. There is no need to go to medical." Jo gave him a kiss to sway his decision while plopping on his lap.

"You're gaining a little weight there." He teased her.

"Are you saying I am getting fat?" Jo demanded popping off his lap with a huff.

"My dear wife I'm just teasing. My god you need to get the doctor visit done so you can get to the assignment. Your hormones are all out of whack."

She leaned over and gave him another kiss, "I promise that I will get checked out after the assignment."

Allowing the kiss he said, "You'll go or there'll be no meeting in Paris, no new information about the new computer system that Thrush is supposed to be creating unless he wants to give it to someone else. Medical or..."

Grabbing her briefcase she stomped into headquarters mumbling in Russian as she turned toward medical.

"Domestic problems?" Illya asked his partner with a grin.

"Don't start this morning. She's already has given me a headache." The American shook his head causing the pain to increase. "How can one woman be so damned stubborn?"

"We are talking about my sister correct? Really can you ask that question after all the years you have known her."

"You Kuryakins are the most frustrating pair I have ever dealt with. Shall we get to work and try to agree on the Nevedal affair." Napoleon started toward their conference room.

"That my friend will be an interesting discussion as the two of us are miles apart on any agreement. I would take something for your headache before we start." Illya hurried to catch up to him.

"At least give me fifteen minutes before we meet. I'll need some Tylenol." Napoleon said as he went into his office rubbing his head. He heard his partner chuckling as the door slid shut.

/

When Jo entered medical she found the doctor waiting for her. "Mr. Solo called ahead to inform me that you were on your way. Come in and tell me what's been happening."

As Jo followed him into the exam room, she growled at his back. Leave it to Napoleon to call ahead.

"It's not that bad, Mrs. Solo. A general checkup, which by the way you're overdue for, some blood work and I'm sure you will be fine. You agents need to understand your bodies can only take before it needs some down time. Now let's get to it."

After being poked, probed and stuck **,** they were sitting in the doctor's office. "I don't see anything to worry about in the physical exam. We'll see what the blood has to say. I would like you to rest for a few days, eat well and sleep."

"I have an assignment coming up in a week and just do not have time." She brooded.

Unaffected by her pouting, the doctor said. "It either two days of rest or I'll talk to Mr. Solo about giving you a medical leave for the required days."

"One day?" She countered-offered.

"Only if you take off the rest of today and tomorrow and rest." He said in a voice that allowed no more discussion.

"Fine." As she walked out the door, she turned as asked. When will I find out about the blood work?"

"Some of the tests take a while so everything will be back within a week. "When you come back from your assignment stop by and I'll let you know what the results are." Right before the door closed, he called out. "And no paperwork at home either. Just drop my orders off by Mr. Solo before you go."

/

In the Section One office Napoleon and Illya were still loudly addressing the Nevedal issues when Jo walked in and slapped the doctor's order on the desk. "I hope you are happy." Before turning around and starting to walk back out.

"Stop right there Josephina. What did the doctor have to say?"

"Rest for today and tomorrow, then I can go to Paris to get the information. The tests will be back when I return. Any other questions or would you like to check with the doctor yourself?" The anger was evident in her voice.

"I'll see you at home later?" Napoleon question received a huff as Jo left the office.

/

Looking up at his Russian counterpart he warned. "Don't you even think of smiling. She's one of the most irritating people that I have ever dealt with."

Covering his grin with a cough, Illya open the file in front of him. Napoleon followed his example while giving the Russian irritated look.

"Back to the case. I'm not sure we can wait any longer. We need to pick up Nevedal now before his discovery can cause a major problem."

"Napoleon, he is bluffing. Thrush is trying to find out if we know about the drug which will confirming that we have a man in their group. If we pick up Nevedal now our man Kelly will be compromised."

"What if he's not bluffing? It's supposed to turn people into puppets."

"You have always trusted my judgment before. I have tested the samples myself multiple times and had other members of our lab test it. It does not work at this time. I think it is a red perch."

"That's herring, red herring." A smile on Illya's face showed he knew exactly what it was. "This will give them a chance to make the gasa realistic **.** We could have a major disaster that could've been avoided if we acted immediately. "

"We will stop him before then. This way we will give him enough rope to hang himself.We have our man in his operation and really need to find out what Thrush is truly up too. I believe the gas is just a false lead. Besides, our man also sent us this little microchip which Nevedal will need to finish his project. He was able to substitute another one for this one. I have looked this one over and changed a few lines which will make it impossible to work in the event we ever need it. Nevedal will not know his is the wrong chip until he has it uploaded and his system crashes."

After a few minutes of silence, Napoleon said. "For now we'll do it your way, I just hope we're not making a mistake."

Shifting the other files on the desk around, Illya pulled out another one. "Now about the new agents..."

/

Jo's assignment went well and on the day she returned, the doctor called her and Napoleon to medical for the results of her tests.

"First there's nothing to be concerned about." The doctor assured them. "Mrs. Solo your lab work showed an increase in the Red Blood Cells. I had a feeling so I did an hCG blood test. It came back positive."

"Look doctor what is wrong with me and what is an hCG test?" Jo was getting annoyed.

"HCg is human chorionic gonadotropin hormone." He explained.

"And?" Napoleon asked. "Just tell us what's wrong with Jo."

"Mr. and Mrs. Solo, you're about to become parents."

Neither Solo spoke for a few minutes then Jo said, "I am going to have a baby?"

"I would say from the levels of the lab in about five months." He reaffirmed.

"But wouldn't she have known before this?" Napoleon sounded lost.

"The two of you have been through a lot. She just didn't have the typical reactions. We'll check out everything. Don't worry." The doctor explained reassuringly.

Jo's voice was full of wonder said, "We're really going to be parents?"

Jo turned to her husband to see the state of shock on his face .

"Napoleon, breathe honey. Come on, please breathe."

Taking a big breath, he said as if in a fog. "I'm going to be a father? I never thought it would happen. Are you sure doc, really sure?"

The doctor chuckled. So used to giving bad news to the agents, this time he was able to make dreams come through for the two UNCLE agents. "Very sure."

After kissing Jo and holding her tightly the head of UNCLE asked, "What's next?"

"I want to send her to our OB consultant. There are other labs and test to make sure everything is okay. Remember you two have gone through a lot in your life. Why don't you go back to your office Mr. Solo. I'll send your wife there after we get everything set up."

/

Napoleon moved as slowly down the hall. Turning the corner to his office, he stood in front of it until the door slid open.

Illya stopped talking to Mark and April. Looking up from his seat at the conference table to see his long-time partner looking lost. "You are late so we started without you."

"What, sure, okay." Was the only response Napoleon said clearly he hadn't heard a thing said to him.

As Napoleon sat down at the table, the Russian said. "What did she do this time?"

When he wasn't answered Illya called his name a few times before Napoleon shook his head and looked at him.

"What?" Napoleon questioned in a dreamy voice.

"I asked what Jo did this time?"

A large smile spread on Napoleon's face. "She didn't do anything. I think I did or maybe we did."

"Mate, you're not making any sense." Mark said to the silent man.

"Napoleon," the sternness in Illya voice brought the American back into focus. "What is it you did to bring this response about?"

"I'm going to be a father. Jo's pregnant. I never thought it would happen." Napoleon gushed.

"Congrats," the men and April called out to him.

"Can you believe it? I'm going to be a father?"

"Napoleon, perhaps we should postpone the meeting until later. I do not think you are up to it at this time," Illya suggested.

"Sure, whatever you think." With that Napoleon walked into his office, a large grin on his face the door sliding shut behind him but not before they heard him say, "Me a father."

Illya dismissed the other two agents after rescheduling the meeting for later in the afternoon.

/

It was two weeks before the baby was due when Illya heard yelling from Napoleon's office. Inside the office Jo stood in front of her husband, arms crossed and a look of pure murder on her face.

"I am not a child Napoleon. I do not need you to tell me when to sleep, check my diet, or tell me what not to do." Jo shouted using her enlarged stomach to keep him from hugging her.

Napoleon shook his head trying to remain calm. "The doctor said you need to be careful. I'm just attempting to remind you those twelve hours days with no breakfast or lunch is not appropriate."

"I do not answer to you!"

Napoleon rubbed his eyes. "Please Jo go home, eat and rest. You're dead on your feet."

"This computer program..."

"Will be there tomorrow. I don't ask much but please just for today. I love you and the baby too much to lose either of you because you're too run down." Napoleon begged.

Hanging her head in surrender, "I will do this for you Napoleon. I am not trying to hurt anyone but to tell you the truth, I feel like my life is controlling me and not the other way around."

Napoleon kissed her on the nose and flipped his intercom. "Can you send my wife's security to the garage please? She'll be heading home." After received a confirmation, he walked her to the elevator. "I love you _moya lyubov_."

"I love you too." With that the elevator door closed and a frustrated Napoleon walked back to his office and the pile of work on his desk.

/

When the car stopped in front of Jo, she climbed into the back closing her eyes immediately. Napoleon was right she was running herself into the ground and needed to slow down. The baby was causing her back to hurt and very little sleep wasn't helping. It was just so hard to give up what she was used to doing.

Suddenly gas began to fill the car and the last thing she saw was the car heading for a tree.

/

Illya and Napoleon were in a conference when their intercom buzzed. "Sara, we said no interruptions. This better be important." Illya barked out.

"Sir," there was a pause before continuing.

"What is it Sara?" Napoleon inquired gently trying to make up for Illya's impatience.

"Mr. Solo they found Mrs. Solo's car crashed into a tree. The security team is dead and she's nowhere to be found."

Napoleon back into his chair at the information while his heart dropped quicker than he did. "Jo." His voice had a small hitch.

"Sara, I want all the information we have in my hands now. Have my security details out front with a car now!" Illya ordered with anger and concernin his voice.

Napoleon felt Illya's hand on his arm.

"We will get my sister back. Soon both her and the baby will be back into your arms. I promise you this." Determination pouring into every word.

When Sara walked in with the information, Napoleon looked at her. "Did we try her tracer in her communicator?"

"Yes sir. It is dead. Our agents are looking over the area."

"Thank you," the Russian said. "I will be heading to the site. Napoleon I will call you as soon as I see what has happened."

"What! I'm also coming. Have my security detail meet at the door also." Napoleon shot at Sara.

"This could be a trap. I will go..."

Turning on Illya quickly, Napoleon spoke sharply, "I AM GOING. You seem to forget Illya, I'm the senior partner here. I suggest you have your wife remain in headquarters for hersafety. We don't need both women missing."

Illya had married Grace just a few months after Napoleon and Jo were married. She still worked in the science department of UNCLE and was also pregnant. Nodding to Sara, the woman left the office to order the second security details and inform Mrs. Kuryakin of her husband's wishes.

After Sara had left Illya turned to his partner seeing a look in eyes of per terror he saw only a few times in their partnership, he only said, "Whatever you wish just tell me."

The American left out the breath he was holding, "I'm sorry Illya. I didn't mean it, but I can't sit here with Jo in someone's hands that could be hurting her."

"I know. Come on the security details will be waiting for us. We will find Josephina."

/

When they arrived, their agents had a few witnesses who said after the crash an ambulance arrived almost immediately. One young man and woman came up to them when the crowd was asked if anyone who had seen anything to give a statement.

The young man was dressed in tattered blue jeans also with patches on the knees, a white turtleneck covered with a leather vest lined with fringe. His hair was long and blowing free in the wind.

The young woman was dressed in a flowered poncho top, bell bottom faded jeans with patches, sandals, and her waist long dark brown hair held in place with a flowered headband.

"Man we were just grooving by the tree there before the world came crashing down around us. Then the man and his friends came flipping out the of ambulance and running to the scene. After like checking them dudes in the car over there, they scooped up the carrot top and spirited her away into the ambulance before blowing the scene."

Illya looked questioningly at Napoleon, "What?"

Napoleon ignored his question, "Which way did they head? Did you hear anything they said?"

His cute little companion smiles, "They headed the way of the sun. As to their sound, it was really an unharmonized sound. They were yelling about hurry up and disturbing our peace man."

Napoleon rubbed his head trying to ease the headache that had taken over since he had heard the news. Obviously the two witnesses were high, but at least they gave them a few pieces of information.

As he and Illya turned away, the man said. "Hey dude, since when are ambulance blue?"

"Ambulances in the city are white or red not blue?" Illya spoke slowly holding in his frustration.

"That's what I said man. Blue ambulances."

The two witnesses turned and walked away repeating. "That's what I said man."

Illya hurried to the head of security having him add the color to the APB.

When nothing else could be done at the scene, Napoleon and Illya returned to headquarters.

/

Arriving back at their office, the head of Section One called a meeting of available Section two and three agents. They were discussing how to go about finding Jo when Sara came in.

"Sirs, there a call on the phone from a Mr. Nevedal for you. He said it about Mrs. Solo."

Napoleon looked around the room as it silenced before picking up the phone.

"Nevedal where is my wife?" He demanded.

"Now that is no way to talk to the man that is holding all the cards. I assume Mr. Kuryakin is there with you."

"I am here. My sister?"

"She is fine for the moment and will remain that way unless you don't follow my directions to the letter."

"What is it you want?" Napoleon's temper just below the surface.

'I know the Russian has my chip. I want my chip not the one that was substituted for it before."

"What if I tell you I know nothing about the chip?" Illya spoke up.

"Let's not play games. Mr. Kelly was so willing to share the information for a nominal fee and other benefits. UNCLE really should think about paying their agents more. Now, I want my chip."

"How do we exchange Jo for the chip?" Napoleon asked each word spoken with anger.

"You'll be contacted tomorrow at noon with instructions. I hope you understand this a simple transaction. Failure to agree will have consequences that you'll not like. If Mr. Kuryakin is not ready to meet me with my chip, an hour later you will be given directions as to where to find Mrs. Solo and her unborn child's bodies."

"A warning," Illya's cold voice said. "If one hair on my sister's head is harmed, there will be no place on earth you can hide."

"Well it seems we both have made our statements of what will happen so let's hope neither threat needs to be carried out. Oh yes. Mr. Solo you won't leave your headquarters for the exchange. If you or any of your men attempt to follow Mr. Kuryakin, I'll consider it a breach of contract. I do have someone who will let me know if you do either."

Dismissing the gathered agents, the co-chiefs of Section One sat talking. "I don't like this Illya. Nevedal is crazy. He asked for you specifically. It seems to me he doesn't plan on letting you walk out alive especially if he figures out you altered the microchip."

"First, he will need to run his program to determine I have made changes. By the time he does, the virus I implanted in his program's chip will destroy his system completely. Second, I will do what I must to get my sister back. Third, I have been waiting for a chance to try our newest tracking device."

"New device. Have you been holding out on me again partner?" The first real smile seen on Napoleon's face since the situation began.

Illya phone to the lab and asked for a specific box to be brought up. When it arrived, he waited for the tech to leave before opening it. Inside was a round circle that looked like a small mole.

Removing it from the box, he handed it to Napoleon. Looking it over, a raised eyebrow asked for an explanation.

After Illya explained how it worked, it was decided they would plant a few tracers on the Russian as a decoy and use the new one as the true tracer. Now all they needed to do was wait for noon tomorrow.

/

Jo opened her eyes to find herself shackled to a cot. Her left leg could only move so much before the chain that was tightly fastened stopped her from moving more than a few feet. Sitting up on the low cot was difficult because of her pregnancy.

The door of the cell opened to reveal Nevedal with a tray of food.

"Mrs. Solo so nice to see you are awake." He said trying to hand her the tray that she refused to accept.

"You need to eat. I gave my word to your husband that you were being well care for. There is nothing in the food. After I'm going to give you another shot to put you to sleep. Even in your current state, I don't wish to have a problem with you."

"As if I would every take your word. I am not hungry and would rather not be knocked out. I do not wish to harm my baby." Jo leaned back against the wall of her cell.

"The drug is safe for you and your child. Now eat." Nevedal was getting angry.

"No thank you." Jo laid back down turning her back to the man.

"Have it your way." His anger barely in check. Grabbing her arm he inserted the needle. A few moments later Jo felt sleep overtaking her again.

/

While Napoleon stayed at headquarters because they had no idea yet if there was a mole in there as Nevedal had hinted, he paced back and forth waiting for an updated report on his partner. The mole was something he would look into after Jo and Illya were safely back. Right now their safety was all he cared about.

/

As instructed, Illya parked the car in the middle of an empty parking lot. He pressed the switch that opened the trunk and exited the car opening all the doors wide. Moving away from the car, he saw a group of Thrush uniformed men coming towards him each holding a rifle on him.

"On the ground with your hands behind your head." Kelly yelled.

Kneeling as ordered, one man approached him clicking a cuff on his right wrist twisting it cruelly to the center of his back. His other arm soon was cuffed to the first.

"I will see you pay for this," Illya spit at Kelly.

The traitor aimed a kick into Illya's stomach causing him fall over. "Shut up. They appreciate a good man when they find him unlike UNCLE. We'll take him back to headquarters and shackle him in his sister's cell until Nevedal gets there. Before we move from here make sure you remove everything he has on and find the chip. Oh and Kuryakin you better have the microchip or you'll have a front-row seat to the death of your sister."

Illya raised his head up quickly butting Kelly in the face causing a broken nose quicker than anyone could stop him. The last thing the Russian saw before a rifle smashing into his head was blood flowing down the traitor's face.

/

Illya came to as he was being yanked from the back seat of the car. He could feel the stones below his bare feet and the cool wind on his body that was only clad in a pair of scrub pants.

"Where are my clothes?" He demanded.

"I'm sure that UNCLE picked them up by now from where we dumped them After all with the tracers you had on you, it shouldn't have taken them long. Oh yes. We found the chip in the heel of your shoe." Kelly smirked as he followed his men pushing the Russian ahead of him.

"How much are they paying you to betray your friends and fellow agents? You're a fool if you think they will ever trust you." Illya asked as he was shoved into an old factory.

"Money and position unlike UNCLE. I would never make half the money I do now or run my own team. Thrush offered me both so you see they do trust me. Now shut-up and get into the room."

After being pushed to the floor, Illya was shackled to the floor near Jo's bed, "What is wrong with her?"

"She's just sleeping off the little drug Nevedal gave her. He'll be here in the morning. I believe he's very upset with you and the false chip you had me give him. When he's angry he isn't very nice. I can't wait to see what he's planned for you." Kelly walked out of the cell laughing.

After the door was locked, Illya shook Jo softly. "Come on Jo, wake up." He said gently slapping her on her face.

A few minutes later, "Unless you wish that hand broken I suggest you stop that now."

Chuckling, he helped her sit up, "How are you feeling?"

Laying her head on his shoulder she talked softly into his ear. "Tired, hot, hungry, and like a beached whale. Do we have a plan?"

"Depends. I would like to wait until Nevedal is here before calling in the rescue group but that will not be until the morning according to Kelly. I am concern about how you are doing and if you can wait until then."

"Wait. I am fine."

"Now is not the time to say what I hope to hear." He knew that the two of them used that response no matter how they were.

"I am truly okay at this time. Wait please, we need to get rid of him and the danger he has created."

Looking Jo over again, he nodded. Running his hand through his hair he stopped for a moment to check the tracer.Then settled back to wait.

/

The sun was just coming in the small window when the door open and Nevedal walked in looking like he had caught the brass ring. "So Kuryakin you thought you would be cute and substitute your disk for mine through Mr. Kelly a few months ago."

Illya shrugged his shoulder otherwise ignoring the man in front of him. He looked up sharply as a rifle was jammed into his side.

Moving quickly from where he was sitting on the bed, Illya crashed into the guard who hit him. "Stop now or she dies." Kelly yelled holding a gun to Jo's head.

As Illya stood up, he ran his hand through his hair pressing on the mole before sitting down next to Jo on the cot. "So when do you release my sister?"

"Oh I like having the two of you in my hands. Did you really think I'd release either of you? Central is very interested in both of you and with the kid she's going to have. They'll have some extra pressure to get you to cooperate."

The glare Nevedal received from the two Russian's made him move immediately to the door. "I'll be trying out that new chip this afternoon. Give them something to eat and drink."

Kelly followed his boss out the door, calling back. "Enjoy the meal who knows when the next one will be."

"Well," Whispered Jo.

The grin she received confirmed the message had been sent.

/

After eating, the two sat back waiting when the commotion outside of cell could be heard.

"I think our transportation will be here in a minute," Illya smiled ready to get out of there.

The door slammed open followed by Nevedal waving a gun. "Your chip's virus destroyed everything I worked on. She's dead. Central will have to be satisfied with you."

Illya moved in front of Jo protecting her. "Do not be a fool. Our agents are taking yours into custody now. If you kill us, you will not have a chance. Turn yourself in and you will not die."

"Stand up Mrs. Solo," he demanded trying to go around Illya.

"Stay there Jo. You want to kill someone start with me."

Normally she would have been angry at being ordered to stay hidden but now she had her child to protect. Then she felt it. 'Not now' she thought.

"They said they want you alive, but nothing about a hole in you." Nevedal swore then aimed at Illya's knee.

Pulling back the hammer, Nevedal felt cold steel pressing in his head.

"We prefer him without holes, mate." Slate said. "Slowly put the hammer back down."

When the scientist didn't do as ordered, Mark yelled. "Now."

After the hammer was released, Slate grabbed the gun from the man's hands. April headed toward the shackles but stopped holding out her hand.

"The key." She ordered.

Not moving fast enough, Dancer reached into his pocket and removed it. Undoing the shackles, she rubbed Jo's ankle. "You okay?"

"I would like to get out of here if you do not mind." Jo told her as she headed toward the door. Illya followed her out.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Illya borrowed a communicator and called in.

"Jo?" Napoleon called out.

"She is fine though I suggest I take her to the hospital to be checked out."

To both of their surprise she agreed. After speaking to Napoleon for a few minutes, Jo let him go so that he could meet her at the hospital.

After disconnecting, Jo looked at her brother. "I think we need to hurry"

"What is wrong?" The worry painted his voice.

"I have been having pains for most of the night."

"What about your water?" A little panic now entered his voice.

"It broke when he was going to shoot me. The contractions are now about two minutes part."

"And you did not think you should mention it?"

She admitted rather sheepishly, "I did not want you to worry."

With a glare at her, Illya went to get a car and driver while the rest of the team were taking away the members of the Thrush lab. They pulled up beside her and she entered the back sitting next to her brother.

Connecting the communicator the driver had handed him, he opened a channel to Napoleon.

"Napoleon change of plans. We are rushing Jo to the nearest hospital..."

"St Jude's sir," the driver informed him.

"You told me she was okay. What's the matter?" Napoleon demanded.

"She in active labor now."

There was silence until she let out a loud yell. Leaving the communicator open, he took her hand asking. "What is it?"

"The baby is coming, now!"

"Hang on Jo, we're almost to the hospital. Do not bear down." Illya" encourages her.

"I cannot stop it _bolʹshoĭ brat._ The baby is coming." Another scream followed. "You need to deliver him."

"S _estrenku_ please hold on. I have never had to do this before."

"I know you can do it Illya." Another scream followed by "Besides the baby is not waiting."

"Lay down on the seat," Illya told her. "Napoleon get there as fast as you can. Move as fast as you can." He yelled to the driver closing the communicator.

Helping Jo move he prepared to make her more comfortable. It is when she yelled out once more that he saw the baby's head.

"Breath deep and bear down once more," He instructed her.

A moment later, there was a slap and a baby's cry. "It's a boy." He called out to Jo.

He grabbed one of the emergency blankets from the back of the car, wrapping the baby and handing him to her.

Suddenly she screamed again, "Illya I think there is another one."

Looking quickly, he saw another head begin to crown. "You never mentioned you were having twins." He accused her.

"I did not know!" She shouted at him.

Soon another slap, a cry and the announcement, "It is a girl." Wrapping the baby in another blanket he handed her to Jo as they arrived at the hospital.

The back door was pulled open and Illya was pushed out of the way as Jo and the babies were placed on a gurney.

Standing behind the action, Illya started to sway. As he passed out, the driver caught him. A second gurney was pushed under him.

/

Napoleon pushed the door open jumping from the barely stopped car and hurrying to the registration desk. "Mr. Solo wait for us." his security called out running after him.

"Josephina Solo where is she?" He called out breathlessly.

"And you are sir?" The nurse asked looking up at her from under her glasses.

"Her husband. Who else do you think I'd be? Now where are my wife and child?" Looking around he didn't see Illya, "Is Mr. Kuryakin with her?"

"They are in Room 303. If Mr. Kuryakin is who brought her in then he is in Emergency. He had passed out in the parking lot. Now, please lower your voice and walk. Or I'll have to have you escorted out. We don't want our patient's disturbed."

Napoleon nodded and headed toward the room his security close behind him. When he arrived at the room, he motioned them to wait outside it.

Opening the door, he saw Jo resting with a pink and blue bunch on each side of her.

"Are you okay?"

"We are fine."

"Two?" He sat down shocked.

"Twins. Surprise!"

"I didn't know I had it in me." He whispered.

"Remember I had something to do with this also. Come meet your children." They had been unsure of the sex of the baby but had decided to name the child after the people who meant the most to them. As Napoleon's name wouldn't follow a Russian tradition they decided to use Jo's father name as the patronymic.

As he stood, they heard an arguing voice as the door open.

"I do not need a wheelchair or someone to push me. I am discharged so there is no need for you to be here." Illya demanded getting out of the chair and closing the door behind him before the nurse could say anything.

"How are you and the babies doing S _estrenku?"_

"Thanks to you just fine, thank you. The doctor released you?"

Illya glared, " I released myself."

"And why did you pass out? Delivering the babies too much for you?" Napoleon teased after seeing his partner was okay.

'I just escaped a cell after being hit on the head." Illya defended himself.

"With that hard head I doubt one hit would knock you out. I think the moment got to you." Napoleon suggested.

"Look here Napoleon..."

"Enough boys." Holding the babies up a little so the men could see them, she said. "Anthony Alexander Nikolayevich Solo and Nicole Alexa Nikolayevna Solo meet your daddy and Uncle Illya."

With that the three watched their future, one they never thought they might have. UNCLE was their whole life at one time, now it would have to share their attention with the two bundles of joys sleeping peacefully before them. The ring of infinite would continue.

***Gloria, one of mine OC who became Illya's love interest was introduced in the Boat Afloat Affair.


End file.
